The New Power
by Alexia6
Summary: Sirius never died during Harry's fifth year instead he had spent the majority of the past two years hiding out in Australia along with his fiesty niece. As the battle against Voldemort heats up she is brought to england and must work with the trio. Hhr RL
1. Snuffy

Potter characters I do not own anything besides the plot and Alexia.

This story is AU and begins at the summer holidays before their 6th year Sirius is alive and hid out in Australia for an extended period of time. The showdown between Dumbledore and Voldie did happen and the Ministry is aware of his return.

Chapter one:

"Stupid , bloody crappy muggle airports" mumbled a tall 16 year girl in an Australian drawl

Her long straight brown locks that were streaked with a fire engine red, whipped around her body as she struggled with a large suitcase dragging it through the terminal.

Wearing only a short jean mini and a red tank she shivered waiting outside in the cold English air for an extremely late chauffer.

"Where the hell are you Snuffy" she grumbled her golden brown eyes flashing with rage as an arm snaked it's way around her waist.

"Need a lift princess, it's kinda chilly out here" said a man in a low timbre

"The only thing I need asshole is for you to remove your arm before I pull out one of the nine types of martial arts I am trained in and kick your ass from here to Timbuktu" she sneered before turning abruptly to face the man who was surprisingly smiling.

"Good girl princess, exactly what I taught you" he laughed as the girl furrowed her brow scrutinising the we'll built man of about 20 with blonde hair and blue eye's.

Suddenly her eyes widened "SNUFFY" she squealed jumping into the man's muscular arms

"Hello to you to my dear" smiled the good-looking man

Looking around she didn't see another face she had been expecting to greet her at this strange and cold country.

As if reading her mind, the man put his coat around her bare shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked disappointedly

"He's actually at the place cooking, what am I not a good enough welcoming party?" he asked cheekily ushering her towards an awaiting taxi.

She grinned and smirked naughtily "Well in that get-up Snuffy I may just forget you are my beloved uncle"

"What are my usual looks so hideous!" he exclaimed in mock horror

She rolled her eyes and laughed "You know you're a hottie uncle snuffy, but this look is more my age bracket"

He held his hand to his heart dramatically "First I get threatened, then I get told I'm ugly and now I'm old too! How I've missed my beloved niece" he said sarcastically

She giggled and squeezed his knee "Aww I've missed you too"

"10 Privet Drive please driver" said Snuffy

She watched the houses whiz by as they headed to some unknown destination, so far Alexia Lupin did not like England one bit. The skies were a dull grey with no rays off sunlight escaping at all, how on earth was she supposed to up-keep her hard earned tan in this godforsaken country! And everything looked the same the houses, the pale miserable people, the green patches of grass sprinkled in peoples concrete homes...nothing reminded her of home or felt comfortable that is except for her beloved uncle Sirius.

As if knowing how she was feeling Sirius squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile which she returned as brightly as she could, 20 minutes in England and she was already miserable.

The taxi finally arrived in Privet drive and the pair stepped out into the yard.

"This place is lame Snuffy, It looks like the whole streets been copied and pasted...why couldn't we stay in London that place looked like it had character!" she groaned

"Lexi this is the closest place we could find to Harry, and London has far too many places for you to get into trouble" he replied firmly

Alexia grimaced "Well it's still lame, I wanna go home"

He rolled his eyes "Hate to break it to you love but this is your home now"

"Hate to break it too you Snuffy...but I can get into trouble anywhere!" she responded cheekily

This brought a smile to the man's lips "You are far too much like your uncle you know that young lady" he said opening the door to reveal a beaming Remus Lupin.

"And Merlin help us all now that you two are under the same room" he laughed opening his arms to the young girl who promptly jumped into them crying with happiness

"I missed you so much pumpkin" said Remus beginning to tear up himself

"Me too" she managed to sniff giving him a wide smile and wiping her tears away

Entering the cosy house they all walked towards the kitchen where the most delicious smelling soup was cooking.

"Daddy is that what I think I'm smelling?" she grinned excitedly

"Oh Remus nooo is that what she thinks she's smelling" whined Sirius his face falling

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes "Yes love it's daddy's famous pumpkin soup"

"I hate PUMPKIN SOUP" he pouted

Alexia elbowed him in the ribs "Well I love it!!" she exclaimed dancing around the kitchen laughing infectiously

Suddenly after joining in with her merry jig Remus stopped and grabbed a lock of her hair holding it up a mortified looked on his face.

"What have you done to your hair Alexia-Rose Lupin!" exclaimed her father horrified

"Oh yeah dad isn't it HOT! Wait I have to turn it on" she said shutting her eyes as her red streaked hair began to slowly change from red to pink to purple to blue to green to silver he father looked on with horror as her Sirius laughed hysterically.

"D d d did your mother allow this!" he asked shocked

"Course she did dad, you know mum's totally cool" grinned Alexia

"Yeah Moony you know Lydia's cool, never understood what she saw in you" laughed Sirius cheekily

Remus just shook his head and began stirring the soup and fiddling around the kitchen

"Come on Lexi, I'll take you up to your room" said Sirius levitating her suitcase up a set of stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Not the time to tell him about the tattoo, I guess" she whispered to her uncle and they arrived at her bedroom door

"Oh Merlin no Lexi! Let's keep that one between you and I for a while ok" he replied opening the door

She stepped into the room and almost began to cry, they had recreated her sky-blue bedroom almost to a tee. Everything she owned from her bed to her crystal trinket collection had been brought over and placed in positions as close to her old room as the space would allow. One new item was a gorgeous crystal lamp/chandelier which lit up the room in beautiful colours.

"Oh it's perfect Sirius! And this lamp is gorgeous" she exclaimed happily hugging the man

"I'm glad you like it love" he replied

They headed back downstairs and sat at the table quickly ate their dinner before retiring to the lounge to begin a long and arduous discussion of new rules and when Alexia would finally meet the trio she had heard so much about.

"So you understand the new rules young lady?" asked her father sternly

"Yes daddy, curfew is eleven and I am not to go anywhere without giving you my exact whereabouts, no parties, no alcohol and no boys" she said rolling her eyes

Remus grimaced at her flippant tone, he knew she would follow them within reason but how was he supposed to punish her for misbehaving at 15 almost 16. He couldn't exactly spank a teenage girl and she had a mind of her own, plus he hated playing the disciplinarian her mother had always taken that role but with Sirius his only backup he knew it was going to be his total responsibility.

"So when do I get to meet them?" she asked

"Well tomorrow you will spend the day with Hermione, then she is going to stay with us for the week and you will get to meet Harry. Then the three of you will head to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer" explained Remus

"I hope this Hermione is a kind of girl i'd get along with" she said optimistically while not missing the look of worry which passed between her father and her uncle.

"Ok fess up what's wrong with this chick! Is she a totally bitch?" asked Lexi worriedly

The two men shook there heads violently "Oh no Hermione is a wonderful girl very sweet" said Sirius

"She's just a little studious and passionate at times" added Remus a slight smile gracing his face as he remembered Hermione's impassioned defence of the house elves.

"Ohh great a total bookworm, gee we're going to get along just great then" grumbled Alexia rolling her eyes

Sirius began to laugh "Missy you have no idea the mischief and adventure Hermione Granger has gotten herself into along with those two boys, nothing you have done even comes close"

"But what about the time I..."

"Nope"

"Or when I hexed..."

"No"

"When I took the..."

"No not even close" laughed her father

Alexia smiled half heartedly "Well we better get along considering all the time we're going be spending together"

Sirius squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and she leant back into him beginning to fall asleep due to the dull tones of her beloved father, when she finally did zone out of the lecture she was promptly awoken by a painful prod to her side.

"Go to bed love, you have an early morning tomorrow" said Sirius

Alexia groaned "You ever heard of jet-lag snuffy! Early morning my ass"

Sirius just laughed and her father shook his head "I'll have a nice pepper up potion ready for you when you get up, and the sooner you go to sleep the earlier you will be able to get up" he said highly unhelpfully.

She got up from her comfortable position and hugged her father and uncle before traipsing up the stairs to her new bedroom.

When the lights had gone out and she'd slipped into the highly comfy bed her father came in to wish her goodnight. He kissed her forehead sweetly and pulled the covers up over her shoulders before whispering a soft "I've missed you my little princess"

"I missed you too daddy" she yawned in response before falling into a fitful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry's Point of View

I always rose at early in the mornings, had my breakfast before the demons rose and would go out the door and escape for a few hours in the early morning. I didn't jog far anymore because I knew the risks and I always had my wand handy, but this was one ritual that Voldemort would not take from me.

Ever since the start of 4th year Hermione and I would jog around the castle to keep our bodies as strong as our minds she would always say. The speed and agility I had gained had come in handy more then once, We did try to get Ron involved but any hour before nine seemed ungodly to him so before long we gave up and I was kind of glad he decided not to join us.

After Cedric died and Voldemort returned our jogs became an escape for me, in the beginning I would break down and Hermione would just listen, and not judge or give me sad pitiful looks and then she would hold me. Up against her my skin touching hers as she only ran in a pair of track pants and a sports bra, even her sweat smelt good.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things about my best friend...who had become undeniably hot in the last year.

I re-entered Privet Drive and slowed my jog substantially to avoid going back to number four as long as possible. I noticed a man about twenty exiting the house with a gorgeous girl who looked about my age they were chatting animatedly but both stopped as I briskly strolled by to stare.

The man gave me a nod and said "Morning", while the girl's eyes roamed over me with a look that made me blush like crazy. Putting my head down I greeted them both and jogged all the way home thoroughly embarrassed because the man who I assumed was her boyfriend noticed the look and gave the girl a playful slap on the back of the head.

I heard her giggling in the distance and was certain she'd said "Ohh baby I like it rough" in an unusual accent.

Lacy's point of view:

"Really Snuffy do we have to leave at seven in the morning, I could've slept in and dressed a bit better" I whined

Sirius rolled his eyes and replied "You look great Lexi and you know it"

I smirked cockily "Well I guess, I still hate it here...I hope this chick is cool cos if she's not stuff you England I'm going home"

He laughed and led me down the pathway towards the car just as a sex on legs kind of guy jogged slowly passed. His jet black hair was tousled and behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses were the greenest eyes i'd ever seen, I slowly looked him up and down and it seemed his hot body matched his angelic face perfectly. I heard Sirius and the boy exchange greetings as I continued to stare gobsmacked, despite the fact he needed a bit of a tan he was fine.

I licked my lips and gave him a sultry wink, noticing this Sirius gave me a playful slap around the back of the head.

"Ohh baby, I like it rough" I giggled, winking at Sirius who just sighed dramatically and ushered me quickly into the car.

"Ok Snuffy, I know I said I hate it here but if all the guys look like that I think I wanna stay for a while" I said grinning widely

"Well that particular boy is off limits" he said seriously

"Why's that?" I asked curiously

"Because that my dear is my godson" he laughed

My jaw nearly hit the floor, THAT WAS HARRY POTTER...the socially challenged, nerdy and chip on his shoulder HARRY POTTER!!

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed surprised

"Yes way, now forget him and focus all that charm you have on our beloved Hermione for the time being" he replied

I giggled "Well I don't think all my charms in order, I'd hate to turn her lesbian"

He shook his head and tried to suppress a smile "Your incorrigible you know that? Anyway I don't think her heart is for the taking, even for you miss sweet talker"

"Hmm interesting, at least she has a love life we can gossip about even if mine is now non-existent" I mumbled

"Just the way your father and I like it" laughed Sirius not missing a beat

We finally arrived at the Granger residence which was surprisingly large and opulent, obviously muggle dentistry pays off big time.

We rang the doorbell and a pretty girl with curly brown hair who was dressed in jeans and a fluffy white jumper opened the door with a friendly smile on her face.

Hermione's POV:

After waiting nervously all morning for my mysterious guest to arrive the doorbell finally started to ring. Opening the door I was greeted by a very beautiful girl with almost hypnotic brown eyes that were flecked with gold a tell-tale sign of a powerful witch. She was dressed as if it was the middle of winter in a blue woollen hat and matching scarf over a long black coat and jeans.

"Hello, you must be Alexia" I smiled as the girl enveloped me in a warm hug

"I most certainly am, and this is my friend" she replied in a thick Australian accent pointing to an attractive man in his 20s who smiled and shook my hand. He looked so very familiar, but I couldn't pin point where I knew him from. I led my two guests into the kitchen and put the kettle on before turning to look at the strange man.

"I wasn't told your name..." I began before gazing deep into his eyes and realising who he was.

"Merlin...SIRIUS!! Is that really you?" I exclaimed grinning and throwing myself into a big hug with him.

"Doesn't take you long does it Mione" he laughed giving me a kiss on the cheek

"You have certainly grown up, I thought Harry was unrecognisable but you have blossomed into a beautiful young lady" He added sweetly causing me to blush as the kettle began to whistle.

"Can you stay for tea snuffles?" I asked as he checked his watch.

"I wish I could but I must be going, much important things to attend to...I'll pick Lexi up at 7 is that ok?" He asked

"Sure my parents are away so I'm ordering take out anyway" I replied quickly giving him another hug.

I watched Sirius turn to Alexia and give her a stern look "You behave yourself Alexia-Rose" before faltering and giving her a cheeky grin.

"I always do" she giggled winking at him as he rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

I smiled nervously and picked up the kettle "Soo um tea or coffee?" I asked

Alexia's POV

Oh this poor girl was shitting herself, I thought...obviously doesn't have many friends. Which was surprising, she seemed nice enough maybe it was the giant brain Sirius was telling me about that put people off.

"Coffee thanks Hermione, I'm a total caffeine addict" I said politely

She smiled and relaxed substantially "Me too, I can't start my day without my daily caffeine fix"

We drank out coffee in silence before she asked the inevitable question "Do you know what's going on Alexia?"

I shook my head sadly "I know what I am, and I know that the big evil needs to be taken care of and I know that you and your friends have to help me do it but the How, Where, When and Why I can't explain because I honestly don't know"

"Oh well I suppose Dumbledore will fill us all in at Hogwarts" she replied the disappointment evident in her voice

"Yeah but how about we avoid the ugly questions and worries for today and get to know each other?" I said hopefully

She smiled genuinely "I would like that alot"

"So how hot is Sirius's disguise" I said cheekily causing Hermione to blush slightly and giggle.

"Unbelievable hot Lexi" she replied

I had a feeling Hermione and I would get along just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After spending the morning gossiping, getting to know each other and listening to some muggle cd's Hermione decided the two of them should go out and take a walk. After stopping at a local cafe for an iced coffee the two girls wandered over to the local park, where the training ground for Puddlemere United was located.

As they approached a large oak Lexi looked at her new friend quizzically "What's with the tree?" she asked

"You'll see, walk through it" Hermione responded

Tentatively she put her hand through the tree before heading through and walking out into a massive quidditch stadium.

"Oh Wow!" Lexi exclaimed watching the professional players fly around training for their upcoming match.

"That's Puddlemere, when I found out they trained near my house I took the opportunity to learn a bit more about qudditch considering the boys love it so much. The team got me hooked and I've been coming to training sessions and as many games as I can ever since" Said Hermione smiling

Suddenly one of the players flew down and greeted Hermione with a big hug, before inquiring about her new friend.

"Ello Mione, how have you been? " asked the handsome brown haired boy in a deep Scottish brogue

"I've been well Oliver, I brought you boys your cookies so you better win this Saturday" she smiled handing him a bag as he looked at her new friend appreciatively

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" he asked grinning at Lexi

"I can introduce myself, I'm Alexia and you have the most delicious accent I've ever heard" she said cheekily giving the older boy a seductive smile

Taking her hand he kissed it and grinned "Oliver Wood at your service, and I must say your accent is very delicious too"

Lexi smirked happily and barely heard Hermione mumble something about greeting the other players as she surveyed the handsome boy.

"So Oliver Wood, how do you know dear Hermione" She asked

"Well I was captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team when Harry began playing and Hermione being attached at the hip with him we naturally met, but we only became friends when she started become Puddlemere mad." He replied

"I was house captain of my schools quidditch team back in Australia" Lexi replied a touch of longing in her voice

"What brings you to England then?" he asked curiously

"Well I'm going to finish my final year at Hogwarts and live with my father for a while" she said as truthfully as possible, I'm here to stop perhaps the darkest wizard in history didn't really roll off the tongue as easily.

"Well you will love Hogwarts, I'm sure you will be a Gryffindor you seem like a brave kind of girl" he said flirtatiously

"I am very brave, but not quite brave enough to explore a new city on my own" she replied batting her lashes and playing coy

"Hmm well maybe I could take you out tonight and give you a little taste of England" he said hopefully

Lexi grinned internally...males were just too easy

"I would love that Oliver" she said quickly jotting down her address and number and handing it too him.

"But.." she began

"But what?" he asked curiously

Lexi leant over and spoke softly into his ear "Is that all i'll get a taste of tonight?"

Oliver blushed furiously and spluttered something intelligible as Hermione rejoined the two of them, Lexi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled.

"Ready to go Lexi?" asked Hermione

"I'm ready, see you at 8.30 Oliver" Lexi grinned before following a highly confused Hermione back into the Park

"Umm Lexi what just happened there?" asked Hermione obliviously

"I just scored a date with Oliver Wood" she grinned happily

"Oh wow, that was fast"

"Mmm yeah I work fast, Hey I just had an awesome idea...Why don't you come along!" exclaimed Lexi excitedly

"Um because I'd rather not be a third wheel" replied Hermione

Lexi laughed "You wouldn't silly, Harry would come along too I wanna meet him anyway and this will be a great way for the two of you to have some ordinary teenage fun!"

Hermione pondered for a moment "Well I guess we could use some frivolity before we head to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, I'll give Harry a call as soon as we get back to my house"

As the leisurely made their way back to the house, Lexi's mobile phone began to buzz

"Hello, Oliver" She smiled winking at Hermione

"MMmm I am glad you called I have a favour to ask, do you think Hermione and Harry can tag along tonight?" she asked

"Ok awesome, alright we shall be waiting" She added finishing the call and hanging up the phone.

Hermione looked at her expectantly "Soo what did he say?"

"He said he would love to see Harry again and you are always a pleasure" replied Lexi

"No No about you" laughed Hermione

Lexi grinned "He said he couldn't wait until 8.30 to hear my delicious accent again and wanted to make sure i gave him a real number"

Hermione giggled and grinned "You know how many girls at Hogwarts are going to want to kill you now that you've snared Wood?"

"Let them try" laughed Lexi in a menacing tone that sent for a split second caused the gold flecks in her eyes to glow eerily.


End file.
